Naruto Uchiha
by Naruto The ANBU Fox
Summary: What would happen if Naruto was born as a full blood Uchiha and was not the Jinchuriki? Who will replace the akatsuki as the main villain? No Akatsuki/tailed beasts/jinchuriki
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer! I do not Own Naruto nor will I ever. Chapter 1

"Congratulations, Mikoto. You have given birth to fraternal twins. The reason I say fraternal is because one of them has blonde hair."

"How is that possible?"

"Apparently the Uchiha have a recessive gene. He will grow healthy though. There is nothing to worry about."

"Can I see my two sons?"

"Of course dear."

"I'm going to name you Itachi." She said looking at the raven haired boy. She motioned for her best friend Kushina Uzumaki to come over.

"Kushina, what do you think I should name him?"

"I was always fond of Naruto. My favorite book has a main character with that name."

"Naruto. I like it. Ok little one, you shall be called Naruto." She said looking at the blonde.

And that was how it all started. These two twins would have an interesting life together…

**6 Years Later…**

"Naruto…Are you ready to be put on a team?" Itachi asked his brother who was older than him by a whole 10 seconds.

"I'm totally psyched Itachi. We're going to be on the same team."

"So what are we doing next?"

"I have to join the ANBU and become stronger to protect Sasuke and the rest of our family. I'm going to convince my team to do the chunin exams early so I can advance as quickly as possible."

"You sure you want to do that?"

"Don't worry Itachi. I'll be fine."

"Ok Naruto." The twins ran up to their mother who came to pick them up.

"Mother, we graduated." Yes, we are so proud of you. You two broke the previous record for youngest age graduating the academy. The whole clan is going to be at the party tonight. Who is on your team so we can invite them as well."

"Hinata Hyūga."

"Tell her she is welcome to come." Hinata came walking up to the trio.

"I thank you for the offer Lady Mikoto." Hinata politely stated while bowing.

"You must be my sons' teammate."

"Yes I am. Don't worry, I will keep all the unworthy girls away from them because your sons seem to have a fan following and they go to war over who is better."

"How old are you? You don't seem much older than Naruto here."

"I am nine. You know your sons are being called the greatest prodigies that ever came through the leaf village?"

"That is what Lord Hokage told me. He says he expects great things from them. Well we have to go. Naruto's father wishes to speak to him. The party is at six tonight. I look forward to seeing you tonight." With that Naruto, Itachi, and Mikoto left to go home.

**At the Uchiha Complex, Head Family House**

"Naruto, there is talk about you and Itachi possibly surpassing the Sannin. My question to you as your father is…what are your goals?"

"I want to become strong enough to protect Sasuke and if need be the rest of my family. Nothing more…nothing less"

"I see. Do you have any plans to become clan head?"

"No. I want Sasuke and Itachi to be co-clan-heads. I will become Hokage and make sure no one has a chance to steal the life from my family."

"You have very honorable goals. That is why I want to present you with these." He pulled out two orange and black katana sheaths. He then removed one of the katanas. The hilt was black with orange ornamentation while the blade was orange and the cutting edge as well as the tip were solid black."

"I had these forged just for you. I had them created a year ago when you entered the academy and I had decided to give them to you as a graduation gift as long as you held honorable goals. And none are more noble and honorable than protecting family. I am proud to be your father."

"I thank you father. These swords shall be used to protect my family. But what about Itachi?"

"I got him two regular katanas. He wouldn't go for the special type of weapon anyway. Go. Spend time with your brother. As a genin, you will have a ton of missions and little free time. But before you go, who is your Sensei?"

"Rin Nohara."

"Ah yes. I know of her well. Her team was legendary during the last war. Her Sensei was the Hokage."

"Was?"

"Yes. They moved beyond having a four man cell so the team was broken up. You know Obito, correct?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"That was his team."

"Oh. That is interesting indeed…I must take my leave father. My and Itachi's party starts in an hour and I must get cleaned up."

"You are dismissed."

**The Party…**

"Hehehe…" The sound of girls giggling was getting on his nerves. His mother had invited the entire class to the party and the fan girls were getting on his nerves.

"Are you ok Naruto?"

"Yes Hinata. Just annoyed because these fan girls won't leave me alone. When will they learn that if they don't take being a ninja seriously, then they can take a hike? And how does Itachi handle this?"

"I wish I could help you."

"I'll be fine. You should enjoy the party. By the way, can you use your Byakugan to make sure that Sasuke is safe for me?" Naruto asked with slight concern.

"You got it. Byakugan!" Hinata looked into Sasuke's room and her face started to look horrified because she witnessed some unknown person running away with Sasuke. "Sasuke is being kidnapped!"

"What! Not on my watch!" Naruto took off while summoning his new katanas from a seal on each of his wrist. He cut off the ninja who held his brother knocked out cold.

"Who the fuck are you, little kid?"

"Your worst fucking nightmare." He drew his sword and disappeared only to reappear behind the man and slice his Achilles Tendons.

"Why the fuck were you kidnapping my little brother? You have five seconds to answer before I slice off your right arm."

"I-I'm sorry. My village told me to steal the sharingan."

"What village do you come from?"

"T-The hidden cloud."

"Well I'll let you live only for one reason. You go back to your shitty little pathetic village and tell them if they ever touch a family member of Naruto Uchiha again, he will personally set their village to flames." Suddenly three ANBU appeared out of nowhere.

"What did you do to him kid?"

"He kidnapped my brother. I sliced his Achilles Tendons. I need him taken to the hospital and healed so he can be escorted to his home village to deliver a personal message for me."

"Yes. We will take over from here kid." Naruto disappeared and the ANBU were wondering who the hell the kid they just saw was.

**The Party…**

Naruto appeared out of thin air and gently laid Sasuke in his mother's arms. Everyone was looking at the blood splattered on his shirt.

"Naruto, honey. What happened?"

"Some Bastard Cloud ninja was kidnapping Sasuke. I sliced his Achilles Tendons with the katana dad gave me for graduating. After that I gave him a personal message to deliver to the Raikage for me."

"What was the message?"

"I said 'You go back to your shitty little pathetic village and tell them if they ever touch a family member of Naruto Uchiha again, he will personally set their village to flames.'"

"Naruto, this could start a war."

"If it does, so be it. I will kill them all if they try to touch Itachi or Sasuke or even you, dad, or my teammates again." Everyone was looking wide-eyed at the blonde Uchiha in front of them. Sasuke started to stir.

"I have to talk to dad everyone, I will be back shortly."

"Ok. See you in a bit Naruto."

"Sometimes it surprises me what he would do for family." Mikoto whispered to herself. She watched Naruto run to his father.

**Fugaku's Chamber…**

"Naruto, I am proud of you. You are holding to your conviction. I heard what you told the cloud-nin and I honestly believe it wasn't a lie. Go get some rest. You deserve it."

"Yes father." Naruto took his leave and walked away.

**One Week Later…**

"This is troubling…What do we do Fugaku?"

"We are not giving those bastards Naruto. It will not happen as long as I'm alive. So it looks like we are going to have a war on our hands."

"This is troubling indeed…Send word to cloud that we decline the ultimatum. Then prepare the troops for war."

"Yes Lord Hokage." The assistant ran off to complete his orders…

**A/N: Just a couple of clarifications. In this Fan Fiction, Naruto is not a Jinchuriki as it would do nothing with the storyline. Also as I'm sure you noticed, The Hidden Cloud will be the villain in this story. As such, there will be very little overlap between the events Kishimotto's Naruto which is canon and the events of my story which is not. I will still have something with Orochimaru but as of now I don't know what. The Akatsuki will not exist in this Fic as once again, it would do nothing with the storyline. Thank you for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Mission Complete!

**A/N: This is a long overdue chapter. It's taken me a long time to figure out a direction for the story and now I have it. This chapter may seem a little lackluster but I promise that the next chapter will be plenty longer. I just need time to write it. This chapter has finally helped me lay some much needed groundwork for the rest of the story. I hope you all enjoy!**

**6 Years Later…**

3 ANBU could be seen making their way back to the village from a mission at a high rate of speed. They quickly arrived at the Hokage Tower and stood in the Hokage office. They all knelt before Minato. The blonde ANBU was the first to speak.

"Lord Hokage, we have arrived from our mission to the land of water successfully." He stated in an emotionless, monotone voice.

"Good. What is the report?" The blonde Kage requested of his subordinates.

"Sir, the village hidden in the mist, at the decision of lady Mizukage, has willingly decided to ally with us against the village hidden in the clouds." The blonde replied.

"Excellent. Good job. You may remove your masks." The Hokage ordered. All three removed their masks revealing none other than Naruto Uchiha, Itachi Uchiha, and Hinata Hyuga. "You three have proven yourselves to be invaluable as ANBU in this war. You are dismissed for now. I'll send for you when I have another mission." The Hokage said, happy at the results he achieved. All three put their masks on and disappeared.

**ANBU Compound…**

Naruto, Hinata, and Itachi had just left the compound.

"I'll leave you guys alone for a while" Itachi said, leaving Naruto and Hinata, who were holding hands, to some alone time.

"So we've been dating for a year now…man time flies…" Naruto stated thoughtfully.

"Yeah. But it's been a great year. You and I are happy and our squad has been successful at everything. The Hokage even made us one of his personal ANBU squads. 6 years ago who would have thought we would have made it to ANBU as a team?" Hinata sated, reflecting back on everything.

"I know. But this is going great for us. Speaking of which, we should go visit Gaara. I'm sure he'll be happy to see us." Naruto stated, wanting to see his brother. Gaara is from the village hidden in the sand and was orphaned at a young age. Naruto's squad found him 6 years ago when they visited the sand village in a successful attempt at making allies. With the permission of Lord Kazekage, they were permitted to bring Gaara back to the Leaf. Gaara had become Naruto's best friend. In fact, they were so close that Fugaku actually adopted Gaara into the family. Gaara had earned a spot on a ninja team recently and was training currently.

"That sounds fun. I'm sure he would appreciate it." Hinata said with a smile. The couple took off running towards the training grounds.

**Team 11 Training Grounds…**

Gaara was training with his team when he suddenly felt a warm, familiar presence. He turned around and ran up to hug Naruto.

"How did your mission go Naruto?" Gaara asked curiously. He was happy to see his brother back safely.

"It was successful." He replied, not allowed to divulge details of an ANBU mission.

"Good. My team will be leaving for a C-rank mission tomorrow." Gaara replied.

"Sounds fun. I'm sure you'll do fine." Naruto said encouragingly. Naruto walked up to Kushina. "Lady Kushina, might Hinata and I take Gaara from training a little early today?" He asked Kushina, the wife of Lord Fourth.

"Of course. Gaara is an astounding shinobi. He can leave training early sometimes." She replied happily. "Oh, and you don't have to be so formal. You are a family friend, after all." She said to Naruto.

"Sorry about that. Also we wish you luck on your mission tomorrow." Naruto stated.

"Thank you. Have fun with Gaara." She said cheerfully. Naruto, Hinata, and Gaara walked off.

"Hey Gaara?" Naruto said to the red head. He immediately looked at Naruto. "If there are any signs of your mission escalating in rank…use this scroll to summon me, Hinata, and Itachi. It is my job to protect you and our job to protect Kushina." He stated. Gaara nodded in response. Suddenly Naruto was on the ground. Sasuke had seen Itachi was home and immediately went searching for Naruto. Once he had found the blonde, he immediately sprinted at him and hugged him. Unfortunately for Naruto, he wasn't prepared and was now lying on the ground with Hinata giggling.

"Big brother I'm glad you're back. Did your mission go well?" Sasuke let Naruto stand up and Naruto sat Sasuke on his shoulders. "Of course. After all, Hinata and Itachi were with me." Naruto replied. Sasuke was just happy his big brothers were home safely. However, it seemed that for some reason, Sasuke was more attached to Naruto than Itachi and Gaara. He did, however, love Itachi and Gaara just as much. They all arrived at the restaurant. They all sat at the table and ordered food. Once they had finished, Naruto payed the bill and they left. Hinata went towards the Hyuga compound while the others went towards the Uchiha compound. Naruto had a bad feeling about Gaara's mission and he needed to prepare. Once they all arrived, Naruto filled a large summoning scroll with lt's of extra equipment. He put then sealed the scroll within a mark on his arm and left towards the Hokage tower.

**Minato's Office…**

"Lord Hokage…I…" Naruto was interrupted by Minato.

"I know. You feel worried about Gaara and Kushina's mission. I must admit I feel the same worry. Sine you are here I assume you wish to trail them for safety?" Minato analyzed then stated.

"And that is why you are Hokage." Naruto replied amazed.

"I'll allow it since I am also worried about Kushina's safety. Relay the info to Hinata and Itachi. Is that all you had, Naruto?" Minato asked.

"Yes. Thank you, Lord Hokage." Naruto disappeared to relay the info to his team…


End file.
